1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a technique capable of inquiring a source for generating an electromagnetic wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, while a magnetic field in the vicinity of either an electronic circuit board or an electronic appliance, which constitute an object to be measured, is measured, it is so predicted that such a current flows at a position where a strength of this vicinity magnetic field is high, and this current constitutes a source of generating a remote (far-distant) electric field.
In the conventional predicting method, there is such a probability that even such a current may be detected, and this current does not constitute a source of generating a remote electric field.
For instance, in the case that while two current elements (remote electric field generating sources) having two phases opposite to each other are present on an object to be measured, an interval xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d between these two current elements is longer than a distance xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d defined from the measuring object to a measurement point of the vicinity magnetic field, and also is sufficiently smaller than a wavelength thereof xe2x80x9cxcexxe2x80x9d, electric fields generated from both the two current elements may be canceled with each other, and thus, these electric fields may not constitute a major factor of such a remote electric field. However, in the related art predicting method, these currents may be detected as such a current which constitutes the source for generating the remote electric field.
There is a similar case even when currents having opposite phases to each other do not appear. That is, there is such a case that electric fields radiated to the space may have opposite phases to each other in view of a relationship of intervals of current sources.
In addition, in the conventional predicting method for predicting that the current flowing at the position where the strength of the vicinity magnetic field is high may constitute the major factor for generating the electric field at the remote place, the following problems occur. That is, since the value of the electric field strength at the remote place is undefinite, the conventional predicting method cannot judge as to whether or not this value of the remote magnetic field strength actually exceeds the controlled value. Also, even when the measure is taken as to the current flowing at the position where the strength of this vicinity magnetic field, the conventional predicting method cannot judge as to whether the electric field strength at the remote place is increased, or decreased.
In other words, the conventional predicting method cannot give such a clear definition. That is, in the current distribution over either the electronic circuit board or the electronic appliance, which constitute the measuring object, this conventional predicting method cannot clarify that a current flowing through which point may constitute the major factor for generating the remote electric field.
Also, the conventional predicting method cannot give a clear definition such that how the remote electric field is changed by the variation in the currents flowing at an arbitrary point.
An object of the present invention is made to solve these problems, and therefore, to provide such an electromagnetic wave generating source searching method capable of easily judging a source for generating a remote electric field, to which a measure should be taken.
To achieve such an object, an electromagnetic wave generating source searching method, according to an aspect of the present invention, is featured by that a calculation is made of a contributing rate which constitutes a remote electric field of each of current sources (namely, magnetic field generating sources) having an investigation object, and then, the calculated contributing rate is displayed. Concretely speaking, all of remote electric fields are measured, or calculated, which are caused by all of currents flowing over either an electronic circuit board or an electronic appliance, which constitute an object to be measured. Then, a calculation is made of a difference between the remote electric field and an electric field caused by each of currents flowing over either the electronic circuit board or the electronic appliance, which constitute the measuring object. Thus, another calculation is made of a contributing rate of a current which generates a remote electric field at this point.
Also, an electronic wave generating source searching method, according to a further aspect of the present invention, is featured as follows: That is, since a current distribution is multiplied by a coefficient so as to obtain a remote electric field, it is possible to predict a change in remote electric fields in such a case that a current flowing over either the electronic circuit board or the electronic appliance, which constitute the measuring object, is changed.
As a consequence, this electromagnetic wave generating source searching method can clarify such a fact that a current flowing at which point may constitute a factor for generating the remote electric field within the current distribution over either the electronic circuit board or the electronic appliance, which constitute the measuring object. Also, this electromagnetic wave generating source searching method can clarify such a fact that how the remote electric field is changed in response to the change in the currents flowing at the arbitrary point. As a consequence, this electromagnetic wave generating source searching method can readily judge the electric field generating source to which the measure should be taken.